Saving Madness
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: Alice Liddel is an unhappy 16 year old girl with an abusive father who is forcing her into a marriage she doesn't want. One night, Alice follows a curious rabbit through her garden and into a place unlike anything she's seen before...
1. A Curious Rabbit

Ch1-A Curious Rabbit

"Alice," a soft voice called across the lawn. "Alice!" Alice Liddel looked up dreamily from the book in her lap and smiled at the sight of her favourite sister. "Alice, father is returning today." Alice felt shock ripple through her and a cold sense of dread wrapped icily around her throat. The words she had begun to say drifted away and died unspoken. She hastily turned back to her book and feigned intense interest. "Alice," her sister continued," he should be here soon. Please go inside and get ready now." A gentle hand touched her shoulder and nudged her to her feet. They started back to the house, Alice feeling more and more clausterphobic with each step. Just as they reached the veranda, it struck her that she had left her shawl under the bushes she had been reading near. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'll be right back." Glad for the excuse to put off seeing her father, she hurried until she was out of sight of the house, then slowed, moving leisurly towards the large maple tree in the garden. "Now then," she said to herself, "where in the world..." She bent down, looking closer under the mulberry bushes. Her shawl was nowhere in sight. "I could have sworn I put it right here," she said, feeling a little frustrated. A small rustling to her right startled her, and she turned towards it anxiously. _If father catches me out here I'll get a scolding_, she thought frantically. She could remember all too well what happened when her father became displeased. She shut her eyes tightly and waited as the rustling came closer. Then it stopped. After a long moment she gathered the courage to look, peeking warily at the last spot she had heard the sound. Dark eyes set in a white, furry face stared back, curiosity and a strange look of familiarity disturbingly taking residence there. Alice gasped and shifted a little, peering closer at it. The rabit twitched it's ears in response and hopped closer."Alice!" her father's voice thundered across the garden. "Alice!" She looked away from the rabbit, fear taking precedence, and her hand that had subconsciously extended itself towards the rabbit retracted quickly. Forgetting the shawl, she stood and began to run back towards the house. She was unaware of the rabbit, still watching her as she went.

Her father stood with his back to her, facing the window. She could smell the wine and scotch on him from where she sat. "Alice," he began, his voice now smooth and relaxed, "I've arranged for you to be married this fall. Your fiance should be here to meet you in two days. I expect you to be on your best behaviour and I won't permit any of your usual foolishness. You wouldn't want to end up like your mother now would you?" That said, he swept from the room, the door clicking shut behind continued to sit on the floor, feeling the bruises on her sides and arms. He had been careful this time not to hit her face. She slowly pulled herself up and fought bck the tears that tried to choke their way to the surface. Married? She shuddered at the thought and shakily made her way to the door. She stopped short as a flash of white caught her eye. She bent and picked up her father's dinner shirt. As she held it up, the large burgandy stain stood out sharply. She winced and felt her bruises ache as she remembered tripping and spilling the expensive vintage on the also expensive material. _What do I do now_? She wondered, missing her mother more than ever. Still clutching the shirt she slipped out of the room and into the hall. She trembled as she looked around the hall, expecting to see her father any moment. Seeing it empty, she ran on tiptoes to the back door and finally burst out into the garden. She didn't mind that she had forgotten her shoes. The only thought in her head was to get as far away as possible. She stumbled a little as she went, her feet flying over the grass. Finally she slowed as she reached the maple tree, her breathing heavy and rasping. The evening had become chilly, the sun dissapearing fast. Alice leaned against the rough bark and closed her eyes. _Does anyone realize I'm gone_? She wondered, _Father would be mad if he knew I went out. _Alice felt her stomach turn at the thought of returning and sank to the ground. "I'll go back in a little while, she whispered." More exhausted than she realized, her eyes drifted shut. As Alice slept, she was unaware of a shadow drawing closer.


	2. Welcome to Wonderland Alice

I don't own any part of Alice in Wonderland. Also this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. ^^

_"Alice," her mother laughed. Alice giggled as she was lifted into warm arms. The flowers in the garden were all full and beautiful. Alice ran her tiny fingers over deep red petals as her mother held her up to see the roses. "Who's my beautiful girl? My Alice is as pretty as any rose." Madaline Liddel kissed her daughter's silky chestnut hair and pulled her closer. "My beautiful Alice. Would you like to meet someone?" Alice nodded and watched with wide eyes as her mother whistled sharply towards the bushes. A furry white rabbit appeared, twitching it's nose and blinking up at them. "Peter," Madaline said, placing Alice on the ground. "This is my daughter Alice." The rabbit hopped a little closer, sniffing the air as he went. Alice clapped in delight and held out a hand to the tiny creature. "Alice darling, Peter is a dear friend of mine. Peter," her mother turned to the rabbit once more, "why don't you greet her properly?" Suddenly Alice was scooped into arms not her mothers and looked into a pair of dark brown eyes..._

Alice sat up with a gasp. The rabbit was sitting on the ground in front of her, staring with the same strange look of familiarity as before. Much like the rabbit in her dream. "Peter?" She whispered. The rabbit twitched it's nose in what seemed to be agreement and turned it's back to her. It hopped about a foot away and looked back. She took a step and the rabbit went back to it's hopping, pausing and waiting for her every few minutes. Almost convinced she was still dreaming, Alice followed feeling a little dazed. The rabbit finally stopped at the edge of a large hole. _When did that get here_? Alice wondered. She looked down, trying to see the bottom. The dark seemed to stretch endlessly. "Jump," a velvety voice said from behind her. Alice spun, alarmed. Before she could see who was behind her though, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back into a firm chest. "W-wait! Who are you?" Alice gasped. A soft chuckle rumbled from behind her and suddenly she found herself falling into the hole. A scream ripped from her throat and was lost as the air rushed up around her and her captor. WE'RE GOING TO DIE! She thought, panic overwhelming her. She shut her eyes and braced,prepared to hit the ground hard any minute. They seemed to fall forever. "Alice," the voice said, close enough to her ear to make her shiver. "Alice you can open your eyes now." Slowly she peered out from under her eyelashes. Solid ground stretched out benethe them. The arms released her and gently held her shoulders until she got her footing. For a moment,Alice was too distracted to look at her captor. A violet colored sky stretched out over the horizon lit by a bright white sun. The landscape had changed from the smooth pastures and rolling English country side to mountains and forests and streams. She began to feel dizzy and swayed only to feel the arms wrap themselves around her again. They brought her back to her senses a bit and she turned to finally look at the person who had brought her here. Dark brown eyes stared at her with concern through stray strands of cotton white hair. The young smooth, face from her dream had not changed a bit in 11 years. "Peter..." The violet sky began to blur as Alice collapsed, fainting into Peter's arms. He held her close a minute, than lowered her onto the soft grass. Leaves rustled behind them and he stood quickly. "You're late Peter, a shadowy figure growled, emerging from the trees. Peter sighed,"I realize that Night. I had a little trouble getting her alone earlier." His companion laughed and knelt down to Alice. A hand reached out and hesitantly stroked her cheek. "So this is an outsider." Night stood and pushed his light brown hair out of his face. "Where will you take her rabbit?" Peter shrugged and looked down at the sweet face so like Madaline's. Alice had a troubled pout to her lips, her hands kept opening and closing as if to hold on to something. A sharp pang of regret hit him as he remembered how frightened she had looked. "I suppose," he said after a moment," I'll take her to the castle of hearts." He bent down and picked her up. Softly, so that Night couldn't hear he whispered, "welcome to wonderland Alice."


	3. The Castle of Hearts

Yay! New chapter! Please enjoy )  
Ah and I'll also explain the rating. There will be some language, violence, and later possibly romantic situations. If any of that offends you please don't read this story.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, the room around her blurring a moment before they focused. Deep red walls surrounded her, broken only by bright streams of sunlight through sheer white curtains. _Where am I_? She wondered. She sat up carefully, her head spinning a little as she tried to recall the day before. Suddenly, something white caught her eye. Silky, pale strands fell over the coverlet. Peter lay with his head on his arms, his strange hair spilling across his face and the black silk bedding. Alice flinched back and pulled the covers tighter, aware she had been changed into a thin, sleeveless nightgown. The movement woke Peter, who stirred grogily and peered up at her with confusion. "Alice? 's wrong?" He murmured, sleep slurring his words a bit. "Wha-what are you doing?! Who are you? Why did you bring me he-" Alice's questions were cut off sharply as Peter sat up and leaned closer. "Don't you know Alice?" He asked gently. "You belong here. I rescued you." Alice shivered, her eyes were wide and afraid. She tried to speak, the words sounding strangled. "What do you mean r-rescued me?" Peter smiled in what he hoped was a reasurring expression. "Dear Alice, I already explained you belong here. After all your mother..." The door slammed open suddenly, cutting off Peter's words. "Rabbit!" The intruder yelled, face red and angry. "Ah," Peter smiled,"your majesty." Peter stood and gave a graceful bow as a tall man strode into the room. "Disappearing for two days without permission! Deliberately not delivering that important missive! You'd better have a damned good explaination!" Peter looked pointedly at Alice. "Why your majesty, I had to retrieve my dear Alice." The King of Hearts froze and his gaze immediately snapped to Alice who cowered against the headboard. "Alice?" He whispered softly. Forgetting Peter for the moment, the King stepped up to the bed and reached out towards her cheek. Automatically she flinched away, shutting her eyes tightly. The movement caused the covers to slip down, revealing the nasty bruises on her shoulders. The King's hand stopped and dropped to his side. A shadow of rage flitted across his face, but was quickly hidden as Alice peeked up at him. "Hello Lady Alice," he said in a deep, soothing voice. "I am Rhed, the King of Hearts." He bowed very slightly and caught her eyes. "I will do you no harm." Alice felt herself nod in return, some of her fear melting away. The King's vivid green eyes were soft and inviting, his full lips curved into a small smile. Those eyes flashed as they turned back to Peter. "Well this is a good explaination I suppose, but I still need that missive delivered." Peter stood there feigning blankness. "NOW!" The King said, raising his voice. A slight rustle at the doorway drew Alice's attention. Two cards, each with long and spindly limbs and identical faces, shifted uncomfortably. Alice felt her mouth fall open in surprise. "M-my L-lord," one card stuttered shyly. Rhed turned impatiently. The card trembled and began to wring it's hands. "Well?" Rhed demanded. "The M-mad H-hatter is here for an au-audience your M-majesty," the card mumbled quickly. Alice saw briefly that he was the three of hearts before he and the other card hastily bowed and scampered away. Rhed sighed in irritation. "That damn Hatter!" He started for the door, then turned. "Alice please excuse me. I have something I must attend to. Please let the servants know if you require anything." He swept out the door calling "Peter get to work!" as he went. Peter gave Alice a quick smile and pressed a light kiss to her hand. "Looks like I should go. I'll be back later Alice!" Alice was left staring blankly at the now empty room. "Oh dear, what in the world have I gotten myself into?" she wondered out loud. _And what did Peter mean earlier_? Alice got out of bed and walked over to a large wardrobe against the wall. Looking through it, she found her clothes clean and nicely hung. She dressed hurridly and slipped out the door. The hallway was empty and she cautiously went to the right, her bare feet echoing against the cool glassy floor. _This place is enormous! _Numerous rooms lined the hall with doors of all different sizes and shapes. The only constant thing about the place was the color scheme, all red and black and white. The hall seemed to stretch forever, often branching into multiply tiny hallways. Alice kept going straight however and after about ten minutes came to an enormous set of double doors. They opened for her as she approached, revealing the violet sky and a winding path leading away from the castle. Alice took a deep breath and stepped outside, the doors swinging shut behind her.


	4. Mad as a Hatter

Sorry this chapter took so long!!! ^^

An ominous rumble sounded as the doors shut. Alice took a deep breath and started down the winding path. The sun shone down brilliantly and it's sparkle caught her eye as she peered down at a patch of shimmery flowers reflecting the light. She reached out a hand to caress the glassy petals. The flowers began to twitch, startling her as one let out a high pitched squeal before they all uprooted themselves and began wiggling towards the shelter of the trees. Alice watched in half fear half fascination as they moved, taking great pains to keep their luminescent petals off the ground. As the last one disappeared, Alice turned and bumped hard into something. "Oomph," she huffed, and looked up at what she had hit. "Hello there," a fluid, musical voice greeted her. "You really should be more considerate as you walk. Whatever would you do if you stepped on a boggle or squished a gnome?" Alice stared at the stranger, he was almost as fantastic and unbelievable as the glittering flowers. He was enormously tall, thin and lanky, and paler than snow. His hair was deep cherry, falling in his eyes in long, feathery strands. His eyes she noticed, were a deep violet rivaling the sky and his face was sharply angled as if chiseled from marble. He smiled. His eyes drifted up and down her body, taking in the grey cotton dress and frilled white apron with it's embroidery of red roses. He finally reached her face and lingered at her mouth and eyes. "Who are you?" Alice asked. The stranger gave another wide grin and Alice shuddered at the glint of madness that shadowed it. He swept off his black top hat with a 10/6 tag sticking out from the silk crimson band above the brim. "I am the Hatter my dear, quite mad they say, but if one says one is mad who says the one who says one is mad can say one is mad because who can say the one saying so is sane? Such things I ponder and pass the days, but who's to say the days are really passing? What did you say your name was?" Alice's mind reeled as she answered, "I didn't say, but my name is Alice. Alice Liddel." The man jumped and seemed to shake his head in disbelief. "Alice? Alice you say?" Alice nodded. Suddenly she was swept off her feet and twirled round, the Hatter's long hands clasped around her waist. "My dear Alice, home you came. I knew you would one day, but days turned to weeks and months to days, years have passed since I saw you last. Dear Alice, we mustn't delay, the March Hare awaits and tea is on the table. Always at six, always at six." He then set her on the ground and took possession of her hand, dragging her along behind him. "Always at six," she heard him mutter under his breath in a singsong tone. "Wait!" Alice cried, tugging her hand uselessly in his iron grip, " where are you taking me?" The Hatter ignored her and continued to pull her, humming as they went.

" A lovely bit of tea,

For my sweet Alice and me,

Pouring from the spout,

Til' no more will come out,

We'll drown her in her cup,

And she may never come up,

But never will she leave,

For the Hatter he would grieve,

So invite her sip with care,

With Hatter and the Hare,

And bid her understand,

She must stay in Wonderland."

Alice shuddered and his humming stopped. They had arrived at a large black iron fence surrounding a large white house. "Welcome Alice to Hatter Mansion," he said. Alice glanced up at his serious tone in time to see another manical grin slide into place.

Rhed stared out the window, watching the Hatter pull Alice down the road. He chuckled. "My lord," Night spoke from the shadows, "is it okay to let her go with the Hatter?" Rhed smiled and shook his head, " I'm curious to see what will happen to that girl." Night smiled back at the king and looked again at the scene outside. "It will be interesting to see if the girl can survive." Rhed nodded at the Knight of Hearts and turned to a vase of red roses on the window sill. He gently reached out and held a few petals in his fingers. He rubbed them for a minute, caressing the silky crimson, then tightened his grip brutally, crushing the fragile petals. They dropped slowly onto the carpet. He raised his eyes in time to see Alice disappear around a bend in the road. _Now the game begins. _


	5. The Trouble With Teaparties

Alice hesitantly stared up at Hatter as they walked through a set of gigantic iron gates. He was mumbling to himself about how the tea was going to be cold because Time refused to stop passing. He glanced down and saw her curious stare. "Dear Alice, do you know why Time refused to stop? I asked so politely." Alice could only stare in confusion and stutter out a quick "I-I don't know." The Hatter didn't seem to hear though and went back to his mumbling. Alice followed him carefully, trying to keep track of the twisting turns of the path. It wound and split in several directions, sometimes disappearing altogether and sometimes winding back to meet the path in front of them again. Finally they came to an open space surrounded by high hedges. A long table was laid out in preparation of tea with 5 seats spread around the sides. "Are you expecting others to come?" Alice asked. The Hatter opened his mouth to answer but was cut short as a teacup came flying at his head. "You're late for tea!" A shrill voice came as a young girl with light brown hair and matching bunny ears proceeded to toss the teapot and utensils as well. Hatter dodged the projectiles and stepped over broken bits of china seemingly without noticing. Alice hid behind a hedge, hesitating and he beckoned her over with and absent minded wave. She shook her head and continued to hide, unwilling to become target practice for the shrieking bunny girl. "Stop it March or I'll have to punish you," he said lightly, only the barest hint of threat in his voice. The bunny girl shrank down in her seat with a pout. "Come now Alice."

Alice approached the table apprehensively and sat down next to the Hatter. He grinned and began pouring tea through a broken cup and onto the table. After a moment he stopped and handed her the useless thing and she stared in shock the jagged hole where the bottom used to be. "Don't be shy Alice, we have plenty." The Hatter watched her intently as she raised the rim of the cup to her lips, unsure of what to do. "Who are you?" The bunny girl suddenly piped up from across the table. "March this is Alice of course!" The Hatter answered as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world. March laid her ears back and narrowed her eyes to squint at Alice. Suddenly she hopped up and threw herself across the table, catching Alice in a crushing hug. "I was wondering when you'd be back to play with me!" Alice couldn't help but reach out and stroke the fuzzy ears. Suddenly the girl was plucked off her lap and unceremoniously dumped on the ground. "What was that for Hatter?" The girl squealed angrily. The Hatter ignored her and scooped Alice out of her chair. Despite his slender appearance, he was quite strong and carried her as if she weighed nothing. Sitting down at the table once more, he cuddled her into his lap much to Alice's embarrassment. "Put me down," she requested. The Hatter's amused eyes disregarded her glare and traveled back to the table. "Some cake my dear Alice?" His hand drifted to her hip as he spoke, pulling her closer. Alice shook her head and wiggled, trying to get away. The Hatter tightened his grip and laughed, feeding her anger and embarrassment further. Suddenly, Alice pulled back her hand. *CRACK* The Hatter's eyes widened in surprise as the slap connected with his cheek. He reached a hand up and touched the red mark that was forming in disbelief. Alice watched as his eyes slowly darkened, her anger giving way to fear.


	6. Curiosity and a Cat

Alice watched as the Hatter's expression changed, becoming icy. "Alice obviously you don't know how to play nicely with others." His voice deepened. "Shall I teach you?" Suddenly he tangled his hand into the back of her hair, shoving her face towards his. He smirked at the way her eyes widened in shock before harshly pressing his lips to hers. Alice felt the blood rush to her face and her mouth stung as her teeth cut into her lips from the pressure. She tensed and pushed hard against the Hatter's chest. His free hand began to slide up her skirt in response. A muffled protest sounded faintly from her throat as his fingertips skimmed over her thigh. Suddenly he pulled back and watched as she gasped for air. His expression shifted, melting back into the playful, quizzical smile it had been ten minutes before. He gazed at her innocently. "More tea?" Alice stood shakily and bolted, running as fast as she could back down the path. The Hatter watched her go smiling slightly to himself and holding the small red ribbon that had fallen out of her hair.

Alice wandered down the path completely lost. She was getting tired and hungry and wished more than anything she hadn't followed that stupid rabbit. Sighing she sat down tiredly and leaned against the rough bark of an enormous tree. Her earlier run in with the Hatter played through her mind. She shuddered. _What kind of world did I fall into? _

A pair of gleaming green eyes watched as the girl fell asleep beneath the tree. A predatory grin stretched across the watcher's face, exposing a set of dagger sharp fangs. Silent as a ghost, it began to move closer.

A twig popped, making Alice stir. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Terror pinned her to the ground as she looked up. The gleaming eyes stared down at her and the large cat began slowly leaning in. A scream built in her throat, but no sound would come out. Alice trembled and shut her eyes expecting any minute to feel the creature ripping into her. "Hello Alice."

Her eyes shot open in surprise. The large feline grinned at her and a low chuckle rumbled in it's chest. "Surprised?" Alice could only shake her head, feeling her heart pound frantically in her chest. "Hmm, it seems you don't remember me." The cat slowly sat back, blinking curiously at her. "W-who are you?" Alice asked, she trembled and pressed as far back into the trunk of the tree as she could. The cat smiled "I, my dear, am Cheshire, but then you already knew that." Alice opened her mouth to deny it, but decided not to argue with him. "So Alice, how did you end up all the way out in Spade territory?" Alice looked up at him puzzled. Cheshire sighed. He stretched out, bringing him closer again. Alice shrunk back timidly. "You don't like this form then?" He inquired, picking up on her obvious fear. "Hmm…" He closed his eyes and his deep midnight fur seemed to ripple. Slowly the lustrous fur seemed to melt, his sinuous figure blurring and shifting. Then before Alice's amazed eyes, a boy appeared in the place the cat had just been. He was small and lithe, just barely taller that Alice herself. He still retained the bright green, almond shaped eyes and his teeth were just a bit too pointy to pass as human. Alice moved her glance up and saw two dark cat ears stick up from equally dark, silky hair that was currently falling untidily into his face. He smiled "better Alice?" She began to nod when she noticed something was missing. Blushing she quickly hid her eyes. "Huh? What's…?" Cheshire began to ask, then stopped as he looked down at himself. "Ah." He laughed. A moment later he tugged her hands away and she noticed with relief that he now had clothes on. "Sorry about that Alice." Alice cleared her throat uncomfortably, the blush still heating her face. Cheshire smiled and looked pointedly at the sky. "It's getting late Alice. Come with me." Alice hesitated a moment, then turned and began following him deeper into the trees. The Cheshire Cat's eyes glinted with a wild joy as he heard her following behind him. _At last._


	7. A Cat, A Knight, and A Lady

Cheshire led her deep into the forest, the tall strange trees almost completely blocking out the sky. Occasionally his ears would twitch as they caught different sounds and Alice couldn't help but giggle. He turned and smiled at her, amused with her amusement. "So tell me Alice, how long have you been back?" He asked as he turned his attention back to the growing darkness ahead of them. She began to tell him her story, from the minute she arrived to the disastrous tea party with the Hatter. "And then he wouldn't let me go so I kinda…well slapped him." Cheshire snorted in disbelief, then let out a rumbling laugh. "You slapped the Hatter?" He gasped in between laughs. "You've got to be as mad as he is!" Alice straightened up in indignation. "I'm not mad!" She protested, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. Cheshire stopped laughing and cocked his head at her. "Well if you weren't you wouldn't be here. Besides, even if you weren't and you still came here you'll be as mad as any of us before long." He grinned wickedly and licked his lips. "Tell me Alice do you like games?"

Alice looked at the cat, puzzled. "What kind of games?" Cheshire opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. His ears perked up and he growled deep in his throat. "Cheshire what is it?" Alice asked. She could hear twigs cracking and leaves rustling, the noise growing closer and closer. The cat didn't answer, but took a hold of her arm tightly. He put a finger to his lips and pointed a large tangle of bushes to their left. Alice nodded her understanding and quickly wormed into the shrubbery, getting low to the ground so the leaves and branches would hide her. She peered through the narrow space at Cheshire, surpressing a shiver as he melted back into his fully feline form. The footsteps came closer and closer. Finally, they stopped. "Cat I didn't think I'd see you here," said a deep, masculine voice. "Ah, Knight of Spades, what are you doing wandering around so late?" The knight snorted and moved a little closer. Alice could see his outline now, tall and shadowy, the hilt of his sword glinting in the almost non-existent light. "I could ask you the same question." He replied. Cheshire grinned widely, showing off his fangs. "I felt like a walk," he purred. The knight laughed and moved fully into Alice's line of sight. "All alone?" He asked. Alice missed Cheshire's reply as she stared at the man, taking in his shoulder length dark hair, broad chest, and light grey eyes. She felt a leaf brush across her face, tickling her skin. She was so engrossed in studying the stranger, she move her hand to the spot without thinking. _CRACK. _A branch broke under her when she shifted. The knight looked over immediately. A smile flitted across his face. "Not so alone then Cheshire?" He strode over to the bushes and knelt on the ground in front of them. His eyes met Alice's through the leaves.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I'm still debating what to do with Cheshire and the Knight of Spades :)**


End file.
